A Meeting Of Unknown Origin
by WhyInTheWorld
Summary: What happens when the sanctuary has had enough of Antoinetta's lusting after the speaker?
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of Unknown Origin Lucien L/ Antoinetta Marie

Cyrus's P.O.V

An ordinary day for me. Yes, since the practical joke Grogron, Telaendril and myself played on Antoinetta Marie and Lucien Lachance a few weeks back, Ocheeva decided that we were not allowed to leave the sanctuary for a month. Which also meant that we were allowed no contracts, which means total and utter boredom. It was only a small practical joke really, although it could be considered a very dangerous one. The joke was plotted after the monthly visit from our dear speaker. Now we all know (everyone in the sanctuary that is) that our dear Antoinetta has a little bit of a, shall we say an infatuation with Lucien. So while Lucien, Ocheeva and Vicente were in their meeting the three of us went in to the living quarters (in order to avoid being heard by Vicente) and started to plan out our little prank.

Flashback: The day of the visit

Telaendril and me were in the training room trying to avoid Antoinetta. Today was the day that Lucien, our sanctuary's speaker, was coming to have his monthly report from Ocheeva and from Vicente. This meant that Antoinetta, who was usually… er well quieter than she's being currently, was extremely hyped up and jumpy and making killer puppy dog eyes a the speaker. Telaendril was on the verge of letting her mouth run away from her again when Antoinetta was rambling away at her about Lucien Lachance. And she would have too, if I had not dragged her away to the training room to blow off some steam. I left Teinaava and M'raaj- Dar to deal with Antoinetta, may be a tad unfair abandoning them but I was close to snapping myself.

'Telaendril.'

'Stupid Antoinetta, by Sithis how does she think that she will ever end up with Lucien Lachance?'

'Telaendril.'

'Oh Lucien, you saved me from the gutters. Oh Lucien, I'll get you an apple oh and while I'm at it I'll spread my legs for you too.'

'TELAENDRIL!'

'WHAT!'

'Finally, I'm sorry to interrupt your angry mumblings but I have just had a rather brilliant idea'.

'Well what are you waiting for? Spit it out then, this brilliant idea of yours.'

'You know I don't appreciate that.'

'What?'

'The sarcasm.'

'Would you please just get on with it.'

Gogron then decide to burst in through the doors and nearly knock me flying.

'Ha ha, look at you two hiding in here. Antoinetta too much for you too handle? Ha ha.'

'Yes actually, on days like these I wish that Ocheeva would allow me to gag her and then look her in the storage closet.'

'Oh come now Telaendril, she's not that bad. Just ha ha young love.'

'Well if that's right, may I ask what it is that you're doing in here then Gogron? You clearly are not here for practice seeing as you don't have your axe. Perhaps, the big bad orc is looking for a hiding place as well hmmm?'

No no. If you must know I'm here to practice my .. urm.. magic yeah that's right I'm going to practice the new spell M'raaj- Dar taught me.'

' Well for starters you hate magic, almost as much as you hate bows and sneaking. Secondly, the spell M'raaj- Dar TAUGHT you? M'raaj- Dar hates teaching people, let alone people who are shall we say completely ignorant of the arcane arts. If you're going to try to lie to me, please try and put some effort into it.'

'Now look here mister I'm a high elf and I'm all high and mighty, I know stuff okay.'

'You know 'stuff' do you Gogron? Well then would you care to tell me who the current arch-mage of the mages guilds is then? Hmmm?'

' It's that guy.'

'Yes, and what would be that guy's name then?'

'Umm, well it's, umm'

'Oh by Sithis' naked ass would you two please shut the hell up! Cyrus you talk and tell us about this marvellous idea'

'Brilliant'

'What?'

'I said that it was a brilliant idea.'

……….

'What idea?'

'Gogron, shut it.'

'The idea Cyrus, what is it?'

' A practical joke, but in an advanced form and with much higher risks'

'A practical joke?'

' Yes, but not just any practical joke. One played on our dear Antoinetta and the speaker,'

'Interesting. Go on'

'Well it's just a few ideas at the moment, it needs to be planned out.'

'I'm listening.'

I was about to give the details when the door opens. Oh crap. Vicente.

I like reviews. Even if you don't like this chapter. Reviews help me get better. And nice reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicente's P.O.V:

'Lucien, are you sure that this is the right course of action? Surely her skills would be better use here?'

'Perhaps, but the hand has decided that the sanctuaries need to be mixed up a little. Telaendril has both skill and potential to rise up at least another rank and being at another sanctuary may help her in her conquest for the rank of silencer.'

Ocheeva: 'But Telaendril, Speaker, must she be the one to go? You know she provides valuable information from the inn and from Leyawiin.'

'Ocheeva's right Lucien, Telaendril is a valuable asset to this sanc..SMASH!'

Ocheeva: 'Oh for Sithis sake! What now?'

(The three leave to go and investigate the noise)

Teinaava: 'Antoinetta please get down from there.

M'raaj- Dar: Grrr foul ape! GET DOWN!

Ocheeva: What in the name of sithis is going on!

Marie: OH! SPEAKER! (runs over to Lucien) I'm so honoured to see you. You look extremely handsome….

Vicente: (where are the other three? Huh?) Oh by Sithis' naked ass would you two please shut the hell up! Cyrus you talk and tell us about this marvellous idea'

'Brilliant'

'What?'

'I said that it was a brilliant idea.'

….

(hiding? What are they up to?)

Lucien: Well yes, um thank you Antoinetta, ANTOINETTA!

Antoinetta: oh what a big boy you are hehehe.

Ocheeva : ANTOINETTA MARIE! OFF NOW!

Meanwhile:

Cyrus: Ah hello Vicente, brother. The meeting finished already?

Vicente: hello, Telaendril, Grogron and Cyrus. Now what are the three of you doing hiding in here?

Grogron: We were training. (Telaendril groans and rolls her eyes, Cyrus hits his forehead with his palm.) What?

Vicente: Well? I'm waiting.

….

Sorry about the short chapter. But this chapter was just a little extra input. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Vicente's P.O.V:

'Well? Care to explain why you three are hiding away in the training room?'

'I'm not hiding I just came into do some training.'

'Really Gogron? I find that hard to believe seeing as you don't have your axe. Cyrus you're looking rather sheepish, I'll say it's safe to assume that you and Telaendril are up to something. I will also say that whatever you two are planning, you will tell me in the next three minutes otherwise I may just have to put you on babysitting duty for Antoinetta the next time Lucien is in the sanctuary. And Gogron, stealth was never your strong point so why bother trying to sneak out'

'Seriously I ain't got nothing to do with this, so I should be allowed to leave'.

'I have no doubt that you're not the brains behind this . . . . little rendezvous.'

'um yeah exactly so I can leave.'

'However I do believe that whatever these two are planning involves you in some way, therefore no, you cannot leave'. (Gogron: aw crap) 'Telaendril, you start.'

Telaendril's P.O.V:

Gogron ha the idiot is actually trying to sneak out. HA! Seriously, not only is he hopeless at sneaking but he's trying to sneak out from under Vicente's nose, he's a bloody vampire and Gogron thinks he can just walk out, fool.

'And Gogron, stealth was never your strong point so why bother trying to sneak out'

Humph, idiot. Pst, pst. I look to Cyrus and he's trying to tell me something. What? How the hell am I supposed to figure out what he's trying to say?

'Telaendril, you start.'

Huh? (Cyrus rolls his eyes).

'Telaendril, are you listening to me? Do you need a repeat lesson on how to listen to your superiors?'

'NO! I mean no I heard you I was just thinking how to start the tale'

'Of course. At least you're a better liar than Gogron. So enlighten me.'

Bastard vampire.

'Well as you know it was the speakers monthly visit and Antoinetta gets a little over excited and I was ah about to lose my patience with her and say something unladylike. Cyrus stopped me and brought me into the training room before I let loose. Gogron arrived shortly after, also to escape the yearnings of Antoinetta.'

There, no lie's lets see the old git pick up on that.

'Hey! I didn't come in to escape Antoinetta. I came in to practice.'

'Oh of course Gogron, with your invisible axe.'

'Shut up Telaendril. You're just pissed cause I wouldn't have sex with you the other day'

'GOGRON! Damn I swear if it wasn't against the tenant's I'd kill you'

'Sure you would. You wouldn't do it cause you'd miss my lovin ha ha'

'Children please, shut up. Now my incredibly quiet elf, your turn of events please'

Cyrus's P.O.V:

'Children please, shut up. Now my incredibly quiet elf, your turn of events please'

Tell him or not to tell him. Tell him or not to tell him. Let's see if the old man's up for a little prank.

'Ah well Vicente what Telaendril told you was correct, however as I'm sure you suspect there is more.'

'Yes. So would you care to share what the extra is.'

'Well we're all getting rather annoyed with Antoinetta and her ever so blatant attempts and getting with Lucien Lachance. Just as you walked in I was about to tell Telaendril about an idea I had which may help 'solve' our problem with Antoinetta. But may also get us lower ranked members into a little bit of trouble.'

Ok I understand she's a little annoyed with me just coming out and telling him our plan but does she really need to glare quite so hard. And Vicente still hasn't given me an answer, come on Vicente we need you in if we're going to pull this off.

'Well you have been busy haven't you? Pray tell, what exactly is this plan of yours?

'With no disrespect intended I can't tell you all the details, but I can tell you one. To pull it off I need a certain alchemical ingredient which I myself can't get.'

'Hmm and what would this alchemical ingredient be exactly?

'That, I don't actually know.'

'A helpful start'

'Ah well you see Claudette Perrick the proprietor of the Gilded Carafe has been working on a very potent aphrodisiac since her last lover left and she hasn't had another since.'

'How the hell do you know that?'

'Language Telaendril. And yes Cyrus how do you know that?'

'We're friends, anyone else want to interrupt? Right well I tried to convince her to tell me what the main ingredient she uses in it but she just would not give in.'

'And how do I fit into this?'

'Well whilst we were talking she mentioned her last lover.'

'Her last lover.'

'Yes Vicente, her last lover she described him and guess what, the description fits perfectly to a rather hmm 'sheepish' looking vampire who happens to be stood in front of me.'

'Well aren't you the cleaver elf.'

'Exactly, what I need you to do is go back to her make up a story and get her to tell you what the ingredients are that she uses, and also get me a sample.'

'That all eh? And what if she doesn't want to tell me?'

'Vicente you have been alive for 300 hundred years, I'm sure that you've pick up some tricks that can be used on the female race to get the information you want.'

'All right. But I have two terms'

'Ok'

'The first is that the 'prank' is to be pulled next month on Lucien's next visit.'

'And the second?'

'I want a steady supply of blood. Bottled and delivered to my room for the next six months.'

'Deal'

'Then I'm in'

'Oh, and no more deceit from you two. If I'm going to help you with this, I want to be kept in the loop! I find out you lie to me I'm sure Ocheeva would love to punish you for lying to your superior. Especially after having to pull Antoinetta from Lucien.

Both (Cyrus and telaendril): WHAT!

LUUUCIEN!

Okay your first little taste of the prank design. Remember reviews are always nice :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus' P.O.V:

OH Sithis. She's finally snapped. Me, Telaendril and Gogron walk out into the main hall to find this, Lucien pinned under Antoinetta who is covered in blood. Where the hell did she get the blood? Oh and did I mention that she's stark naked?

'ANTOINETTA GET OFF HIM NOW!'

And enter Ocheeva.

'Ocheeva, do you really think that will work? Grab her arm'

Hmm this little episode provides perfect grounds for laying the prank out. Ha ha ha brilliant.

Vicente's P.O.V:

'On three we'll pull her off'

'But Lucien I want you, I need you!'

'GET HER OFF DAMN IT!'

'one'

'You saved me from the gutters Lucien so now let me save you'

'two'

'Lucien look at the trouble I went to for you, the blood. Don't you just want to ravish my body?

'THREE!'

Antoinetta: NOOOOOO!

'GET HER AWAY FROM ME! AND ANTOINETTA! You are to stay within the sanctuaries walls until further notice!

'Well Vicente, guess my little idea has come just in time, ha ha'

' Cyrus, if this backfires and Lucien finds out who is responsible, you'd best be prepared.'


	5. Chapter 5

Vicente's P.O.V

I can't believe I let Cyrus get me into this. But it does mean that I'll get some pay back on Lachance. Almost there now. Ha imagine the shock when she wakes up to find me there. Knowing her she'll probably try to throw me out. Although if what Cyrus has said is true, it's likely she won't be trying to hard to get rid of me. I have to get her to talk to me first though. To find out what I can about the aphrodisiac, its ingredients and where she keeps it. I really have no desire to remain in her company any longer than is absolutely necessary. Here goes nothing, pick the lock hmmm she's upgraded since last time. And yes! I'm in. I suppose I should have a little look round first, see if I can find anything. The basement is the most likely prospect. A lock on this door too? She's either hiding it down here or she's just become paranoid. Likely a bit of both. Right what've we got down here then? No potions just (sniff) (sniff) what is that awful smell? Aha ha ha looks like she's been using drunkards to try and quell her lusts. But nothing of importance down here, just the drunk. Come to think of it, I am a tad thirsty. I'm sure she won't mind me inappropriately using her test piece.

Mmmm he tastes so much sweeter than most, mmm so sweet in fact. Maybe just a little more. No! I have to stay focused, looks like I'll have to go and wake my little sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty? When have I ever called her that?

Her door was easier to pick than the others, maybe she wants someone to come in and ravish her body? So peaceful as she sleeps, the rise and fall of her chest is so even.

'Claudette?'

'Claudette?'

'hmmmn?'

'I've come back to you Claudette?'

' huh? VICENTE! How did you get in here!

'hehehe it wasn't really all that hard. You really should think about putting a better lock on your bedroom door y'know.

'GET OUT!'

'No.'

'NOW!'

(gets on the bed with her)

'What the hell? What do you think you're doing Vicente?'

'What do you think? I intend to ravish you, then I intend to ravish that drunk you have in your basement'

'What drunk…. Oh ha ha my dear Vicente. Seems that you are suffering from the effects of my newest potion. It's a very potent aphrodisiac I've developed. Seems that Doven had some left in his blood stream.'

'Hmmm, I wasn't listening. I wish you didn't talk as much. In fact I think I'll rectify that'

' Vicen…te…

I crushed my lips to hers at that point, forcing my tongue through the threshold of her lips. I can feel a growl rise in my throat when she starts to reciprocate. What a night this will be.

…

So it's been a while since I've written last. Things have been happening. But I'm back on track and will give you another chapter in a day or so. Reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Cyrus's P.O.V:

Vicente should be back by now. What's keeping him?

'CYRUS!'

Oh great.

'In here Telaendril'

'I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?'

'I hardly think that yelling once counts as having looked all over for me. Now what did you want, I'm busy trying to figure out how we are going to get Antoinetta out of the sanctuary and up to Lucien's fort.'

'How about we get Vicente to forge a letter in the speaker's handwriting, detailing that he wants to speak with her about her progress within the family, and then deliver it to Ocheeva?'

'Hmmm, that could work but we'd need Vicente to agree to do that or at the very least agree to deliver the letter to Ocheeva.'

'Why at the very least to deliver it? We'll need him to forge it as well so it will look like an actual request from Lachance.'

'I know a 'stranger' who can do the forgery as long as we can give him an example of what Lucien's writing looks like. That and Vicente was supposed to be back an hour ago.'

'What? He's not back? Maybe the old man's getting slow, starting to feel his age?

Vicente: 'I'll thank you very much NOT to call me an old man and yes while I may be 300 years old I can still run circles around you both any day.'

Cyrus: 'Hey, I didn't call you old. But anyway that's besides the point, how'd it go? Did you get a sample? Or better yet a bottle?

'Yes I did in fact bring you back a bottle of the stuff. As well as a list with the ingredients on.'

'Excellent! Let me have it!'

'No.'

Telaendril and Cyrus: 'WHAT?'

'I said no. Not until you do something for me.'

Telaendril: 'Okay, what is it?'

'Kill her.'

'Who?'

'Grrrrrrr, Claudette!'

'Why?'

'Stop asking questions and just do it! You want this potion don't you?'

Cyrus: 'Ok, so you go to Claudette's. To get the potion. You have the potion and you looked flushed and angry. Which means you must have fed. You drank from Claudette? But you must have drunken from her before?

Vicente: (low warning tone) 'Cyrus'

'You were out all night, at Claudette's?

Telaendril: 'Oh my god! He slept with her! Aha ha ha ha you fell for her again?

( Vicente scowling at Telaendril)

Telaendril: 'Or you didn't fall for her, you had some encouragement. Oh she drugged you!'

(Cyrus snickers)

Vicente: 'Telaendril'

'She actually managed to drug you with her aphrodisiac!'

Vicente: NO! I was not drugged!

Cyrus: so how'd you end up sleeping with a woman you hate if she didn't drug you? Sexual frustration perhaps?'

Telaendril: 'Ha ha ha, The vamp just wanted a bonk aha ha ha ha'

Vicente: ENOUGH! There was a victim in her basement, I was thirsty. I drank from him but he still had remnants of the aphrodisiac in his blood stream which in turn affected me. I went and found Claudette with the intention of forcing her to tell me the ingredients but the potion's affects took over and so… well…. You know the rest'

Cyrus: 'It still doesn't explain why you were away for three nights'

' The um . . . potion was very potent when taking it from her blood stream.'

Cyrus and Telaendril: 'Aha ha ha ha'

'Alright that's enough! Lest we forget without me your little prank would be going no where. Perhaps I'll just hand this over to Lucien instead?

'No no. I mean not with all you struggled with to get it. I'll just take it now?

'Your word that she'll disappear within the week?

Cyrus: 'Our word.'

'Good. Here'

Cyrus: Brilliant! Now we can execute the plan before the next visit!'

Telaendril: Cyrus? We need to ask him.'

Vicente: Ask me what?

Cyrus: Well in order to pull off the prank, we need to get Antoinetta into Lucien's fort. To do this we were thinking maybe a forgery letter asking Antoinetta to go and speak with Lucien.'

Vicente: And I suppose you want me to forge the letter?

'And deliver it to Ocheeva'

Vicente: And what about the drugging of Antoinetta? Are you capable of doing that yourselves?

Telaendril: That will be easy.

Vicente: How so?

'We'll just say the potion is a flavouring you don't like, she'll put it in your bowl at dinner and Cyrus will swap the bowl for hers'

Vicente: As long as you do swap the bowls.

(Telaendril and Cyrus share a mischievous look)

Cyrus: 'Of course this is a prank for her not you.'

Vicente: All right. I'm in.


	7. Authors Note Please Read

Authors Note: Hey! I have adjusted a few of the chapters and so would like to say that you should probably re-read the story so far. Also I'm now working on some more chapters to add to the story. Thanks, WhyInTheWorld.


End file.
